mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Wejściówka na backstage/Transkrypt
:silnika :rozmowy :Sunset Shimmer: Festiwal Muzyczny Starswirla, nareszcie jesteśmy! :Applejack: Dwa dni i dwie noce super muzy, zabawy i spania pod gwiazdami! :Sunset Shimmer: Dla mnie i Pinkie, na tym festiwalu liczy się jedna kapela. :Sunset Shimmer i Pinkie Pie: PostCrush! :Applejack: chichocze No jasne. Nie gadacie już o niczym innym. :Pinkie Pie: A wiecie dlaczego? Ponieważ PostCrush to najfajniejszy, najbardziej dojechany duet na świecie! PostCrush! :Pinkie Pie: Och. Łapię o czym mówisz. :Sunset Shimmer: Kiedy ogłosiły, że zawieszają karierę na czas nieokreślony, myślałyśmy, że to i koniec. :Pinkie Pie: Ale okazało, że nie! Dajesz! :Sunset Shimmer: Kiwi Lollipop... :Pinkie Pie: Znana jako K-Lo! :Sunset Shimmer: ...jest luzacką. :Pinkie Pie: A Supernova Zap... :Sunset Shimmer: Znana jako Su-Z! :Pinkie Pie: ...to ta zwariowana! Trochę mi przypominają inny super dynamiczny duecik. :Reszta Equestria Girls: śmiech :Applejack: No dobra, fajnie się gada, ale pora już spać. Jutro wczesna pobudka. :Pinkie Pie: chichoczą :ptaków : Sunset Shimmer: chrapanie : telefon, dźwięki alarmu : Sunset Shimmer: Och? śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: chichocze :Rainbow Dash: Festiwalu dzień pierwszy! Ale będzie się działo! :walnięcie! :Sunset Shimmer: Hej! :Rainbow Dash: Och! Ych, sorki. Obiecuję, że będę bardziej uważać. :Sunset Shimmer: Ach. Coś tak nie istotnego jak dotkliwy ból nie zepsuje mi tego super dnia! :Applejack: No,i mówię do Big Maca, Co tak się puszysz jak indor! :Fluttershy: śmieje się :Applejack: Hej! :Fluttershy: Sorry. Ale zwierzaki są takie śmieszne. :Pinkie Pie: Fanka PostCrush, która trzy kropki ma? Pinkie Pie! :Fluttershy: Am, nie rozumiem. :Mane 7: śmieją :plask :Sunset Shimmer: Ło! :Twilight Sparkle: Łoł! Wszystko porządku? :Sunset Shimmer: Tylko trochę błotka. :Pinkie Pie: Sunset, Sunset! Patrz! :Sunset Shimmer: Ło! :Pinkie Pie: Ile tu kolejek do wyboru! Ten festiwal genialnie się zaczyna! Idziemy! "Cherry Crash" Często bywasz tej kolejce? Polecasz jakoś inną również fajną? :Rainbow Dash: Hej! :Twilight Sparkle: chichocze :Sunset Shimmer: Hmm. Ta kolejka jest szybsza. Hm. Tamta też. Czy nie da się tego trochę przyśpieszyć?! :Ochroniarz: Bezpieczeństwo to jest sztuka. Pośpiech jej nie służy. :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha :Pinkie Pie: Ach, wyluzuj. Fajnie się czeka dobrym towarzystwie! :brzęczyk :Pinkie Pie: Spotkamy się za bramką, Sunset! :pisk :Sunset Shimmer: Och. :Applejack: No to bawcie się dobrze na PostCrush. Spotkamy się wieczorem na kempingu. :Sunset Shimmer: Nasz główny cel– Zająć miejsca pod sceną. Jak go zrealizować– przechodzimy przez neonowy ogród, stajemy przed sceną główną czasie występu Pon Iver i czekamy na koncert PostCrush. :Pinkie Pie: Nasz cel drugorzędny– wygrać ten odlotowy tandem! :Pinkie Pie: Wystarczy odgadnąć ile cukierków jest w słoju. A mój słodkościowy zmysł mówi... trzysta pięć! :brzęczyk :Pinkie Pie: Ał. :Sunset Shimmer: Zostaw to, bo nie zdążymy na koncert. :Pinkie Pie: Ach, ten rower ma dwa siedzenia, Sunset. To o jedno więcej niż zwykle! Dobra. Skupiam się. Och, patrz! Neonowy ogród! :Sunset Shimmer: jęczy :Pinkie Pie: Fiu ! chichocie :Sunset Shimmer: dyszy :Pinkie Pie: parskając :Sunset Shimmer: dyszy Neonowy ogród to labirynt?! :Pinkie Pie: chichocząc :Sunset Shimmer: jęczy Gdzie jesteś Pinkie Pie?! :Sunset Shimmer: No dawaj! Zapomniałaś o koncercie! :Pinkie Pie: Aaach. :Artysta festiwalowy: Ka zapraszam na malarską improwizację? :Pinkie Pie: oddech Och! Uch! Ja chce! Ja chce! :plum :Pinkie Pie: chichocze A wiesz co! Upaćkałam drzwi farbą i wygląda to zupełnie ja Rarity ale z pirackim wąsem! :Pinkie Pie: Co? Farba zmywalna. :Sunset Shimmer: Dobra. A teraz, nie będziemy się rozdzielać i koniec z rozpraszaniem uwagi. :Pinkie Pie: Nie ma sprawy, Su— Ła! :Sunset Shimmer: Zaraz się zacznie! Musimy się przebić do przodu! Dawaj! :Pinkie Pie: nosem, sapie To są te słynne chrupiące cynamonowe churros od Puffed Pastry! Nie! Nie ulegnę pokusie! piszczy Nie mogę się oprzeć! :Sunset Shimmer: To jest najgorszy możliwy moment na churros, Pinkie! Łał! :uderzenie :Pinkie Pie: się Przykro nam. :skrzypią :cięcie :się zamykają :Spiker: A teraz znieście trzy potężne okrzyki na cześć dwu super dziewczyn, które przyjechały tu, żeby zagrać jeden nie zapomniany koncert! Przed wami PostCruuuuush! :wiwatuje :Reszta Mane 7: gadają :Rainbow Dash: Patrze idą! Papużki nierozłączki! Jak było? Fan-czadersko? Super magicznie? :Sunset Shimmer: jęczy :Applejack: Ech, coś nie halo? :Sunset Shimmer: Nie widziałyśmy PostCrush. Ponieważ ktoś chciał wygrać rower, potem ganiał po labiryncie, opaćkał nas farbą, przewrócił stoisko, a w końcu nasz wyrzucono! :Applejack: Achhh... :Pinkie Pie: Bardzo mi przykro. Chciałabym, żeby ten dzień powtórzył. Wszystko bym zmieniła. :Sunset Shimmer: Ja, też. Przeżyłabym go sama. :muzyka :Sunset Shimmer: płacze :magii :Sunset Shimmer: chrapanie :telefon, dźwięki alarmu :Sunset Shimmer: Hę? jęczy :Twilight Sparkle: chichocze :Rainbow Dash: Festiwalu dzień pierwszy! Ale będzie się działo! :walnięcie! :Sunset Shimmer: Ał! :Rainbow Dash: Och! Ych, sorki. Obiecuję, że będę bardziej uważać. :Sunset Shimmer: Festiwalu... dzień pierwszy? :Applejack: ...Co tak się puszysz jak indor! :Fluttershy: śmiech Sorry. Ale zwierzaki są takie śmieszne. :Sunset Shimmer: Co jest? :Twilight Sparkle: chichocze :Pinkie Pie: Fanka PostCrush która trzy kropki ma? Pinkie Pie! :plask :Sunset Shimmer: Ło! :Twilight Sparkle: Łoł! :Pinkie Pie: Sunset, Sunset! Patrz! Ile tu kolejek do wyboru! Ten festiwal genialnie się zaczyna! Idziemy! :Twilight Sparkle: Wszystko porządku? :Sunset Shimmer: Wiesz... nie jestem pewna. :Pinkie Pie: Często bywasz tej kolejce? Polecasz jakoś inną również fajną? :Sunset Shimmer: O co tu chodzi? :Rainbow Dash: Zgadzam się z tobą, Sunset. Ochroniarza Dlaczego to tak wolno posuwa? :Ochroniarz: Bezpieczeństwo to jest sztuka. :Ochroniarz i Sunset Shimmer: Pośpiech jej nie służy. :Applejack: No to bawcie się dobrze na PostCrush. Spotkamy się wieczorem na kempingu. :Pinkie Pie: Co robimy najpierw? Mamy tyle możliwości! Jak... wygranie tego odlotowego tandemu?! Wystarczy odgadnąć ile cukierków jest w słoiu. :Sunset Shimmer: Czy ktoś obróć mnie ma ostre deja vu? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie. Tylko deja V-ty. się Kapujesz? Bo tylko ty? Masz deja v... :Sunset Shimmer: Ja nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić, ale...to wszystko już wczoraj się zdarzyło. :Twilight Sparkle: Wczoraj byliśmy w szkole. chrząka :Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie Pie? Wiem dokąd poszła. :Pinkie Pie: Czy my na coś czekamy? :Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie, skup się. Jeśli ciągle będziesz gdzieś biegać, to spóźnimy się na koncert! :Artysta festiwalowy: Zapraszam na malarską improwizację? :Pinkie Pie: Och! Uch! Ja chce! Ja chce! :Sunset Shimmer: Nie! :plum :Pinkie Pie: się :Sunset Shimmer: warczy :Pinkie Pie: Ekstra. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Skoro niby to przeżyłaś, mogłaś nasz ostrzec tą farbą? :Pinkie Pie: się :Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie Pie rozpaćkała farbę, a plama wygląda jak Rarity z pirackim wąsem. Co ty na to? :Twilight Sparkle: Cóż, to był by mocny dowód! :stoiska się otwierają :Pinkie Pie: chichocze :Twilight Sparkle: Poważnie?! :Pinkie Pie: Co? Farba zmywalna. :Sunset Shimmer: No, i co o tym sądzisz, Twi? Da się to naukowo wytłumaczyć? :Twilight Sparkle: Wczoraj mogło nastąpić uszkodzenie czasoprzestrzeni spowodować miejscową blokadę a więc dzisiaj rzeczywistość się zagięła i wczorajszy dzień się powtarza. Fascynujące. :Sunset Shimmer: Pętla czasu! :Pinkie Pie: Pętla czasu! się Klasyczna Sunset. :Sunset Shimmer: Ale dlaczego mnie? Wieczorem byłam sama na wzgórzu i życzyłam sobie— :Pinkie Pie: Więcej życzeń? Dobry wybór. :Sunset Shimmer: To dość szalony pomysł, ale... może equestrianska magia daje mi drugą szanse, żeby obejrzeć PostCrush. :Twilight Sparkle: Ech. Nie tak szalony. :Pinkie Pie: Pf. Widziałam szaleńsze. Chwila. Dlaczego nie byłaś na PostCrush? :Sunset Shimmer: Wystąpiły pewne błędy. :Pinkie Pie: Ach, nie obwiniaj się. Słowo daję, że dzisiaj dotrzemy na ten koncert, albo nie nazywam się— nosem Co tak pachnie? nosem Czy to możliweoddech To są te słynne chrupiące cynamonowe churros od Puffed Pastry! Ale to pewnie nie jest dobry moment, żeby po nie iść. :Sunset Shimmer: Pewnie nie. Ruszajmy, żeby bez przeszkód obejrzeć PostCrush. :Pinkie Pie: No niby tak wzięła dwie porcje, Sunset zjadłaby ze mną. Nie! Nie! Nie ulegnę pokusie! jęki Nie mogę się oprzeć! :Sunset Shimmer: Okaj, to jest najgorszy możliwy moment na churros! Pinkie, stój! :Pinkie Pie: Łał! :uderzenie :Sunset Shimmer i Pinkie Pie: jęczą :Pinkie Pie: się Przykro nam. :Sunset Shimmer: Nie, jej przykro. Pan widział kto to zrobił, prawda? : się otwierają : się zamykają :Spiker: A teraz znieście trzy potężne okrzyki na cześć dwu super dziewczyn, które przyjechały... kontynuuje :Pinkie Pie: Może dostaniesz kolejną drugą szanse? :Spiker: Przed wami ...PostCruuuuush! :wiwatuje : telefon, dźwięki alarmu :Twilight Sparkle: chichocze :Rainbow Dash: Festiwalu dzień pierwszy! Ale będzie się działo! :walnięcie! :Sunset Shimmer: Dziękuje! Ał! bólu Dziękuje! :Rainbow Dash: Och! Ych, sorki. Obiecuje, że będę bardziej uważać. :Applejack: No,i mówię do Big Mac, Co tak się puszysz jak indor!" :Fluttershy: śmiech :Pinkie Pie: Fanka PostCrush która trzy kropki ma? Pinkie Pie—! :Sunset Shimmer: Nie pora na żarty. Dzisiaj sama wybiorę się na koncert. Na razka! :Twilight Sparkle: Wszystko dobrze? :Sunset Shimmer: Zajmijcie czymś Pinkie Pie! Dzięki! :Fluttershy: Ale czy wy nie miałyście iść na PostCrush razem? :piszczenie :Pinkie Pie: Sunset! Hey! Czekaj! Hey! oddech Można wygrać tandem? Sunset! Suuuunseeeet! :Sunset Shimmer: dyszy :Pinkie Pie: Znalazłaś mnie! Och, okej! Teraz ja cię gonie! :Pinkie Pie: Bawimy się kupelą belka! Łoł! :upadek :Pinkie Pie: Sunset! Sunset? Sunset... czy ty... wzdycha ...mnie unikasz? skomle :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha Wszechświecie, obiecuje się wykorzystam te powtórkę powtórki! :świateł :rockowa : w tłumie :Spiker: śmiech A teraz znieście trzy potężne okrzyki na cześć dwu super dziewczyn, które przyjechały tu, żeby zagrać jeden nie zapomniany koncert! Przed wami PostCruuuuush! :wiwatuje :Sunset Shimmer: śmiech Udało się! PostCrush rządzi! Ło! :Lollipop ::(Yeah) :PostCrush ::Sobą być to jest najlepszy cel ::Tylko ty jak żyć najlepiej wiesz ::Pracuj wciąż tak jak my ::Wszystko wiesz, więc spełniaj, spełniaj swe sny ::Miej cel i sobą bądź ::Miej cel i sobą bądź ::Miej cel i sobą bądź ::Bądź sobą, spełniaj swe sny :w talerz :Sunset Shimmer: To jest doskonały dzień. :Rainbow Dash: Ho. Patrzę idzie. Samotny wilk. wycie :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha :Applejack: Pinkie Pie bardzo dziwnie się zachowuje dziś wieczorem. Nie wiesz przypadkiem co się z nią stało? :Sunset Shimmer: My... zgubiłyśmy jakoś. :Pinkie Pie: Ja zgubiłam Sunset? Ha! Ale ona było tu przez cały czas! Co nie, prawdziwa Sunset Shimmer? Sunset Shimmer Jasne, Pinkie Pie! A wiesz podoba mi się, twoja technika opiekania! normalnie Dzięki! :Rarity: sarkastycznie Jak się udał koncert? :Sunset Shimmer: Było... super. :Rarity: szydzi Ja to mówiłam przekąsem, skarbie. Po co się silić na złościło jak ktoś tego nie łapie? :Sunset Shimmer: Sorki. Po takich wrażeniach nie wiele mnie obchodzi. Pogadamy jutro? :Sunset Shimmer: chrapanie :telefon, dźwięki alarmu :Sunset Shimmer: Hmm? wzdycha :Sunset Shimmer: To... nie możliwe. To ciągle— :Rainbow Dash: Festiwalu dzień pierwszy! Ale będzie się działo! :walnięcie! :Rainbow Dash: Och! Ych, sorki. Obiecuje, że będę bardziej uważać. :Sunset Shimmer: No dobrze, equestriansko magio. :Sunset Shimmer: Moja... :Sunset Shimmer: ...powtórka... :Sunset Shimmer: ...niech... :Sunset Shimmer: ...że już skończy! Idzie Snips i spycham Sandalwood z drogi za trzy, dwa... :Snips: Czy ty gadasz do siebie— Ło! stękanie :splat! :Snips: Ach. Mogłaś mnie uprzedzić? :Sunset Shimmer: Było. Nazwałeś mnie wiedźmą. :Snips: oddech A jesteś?! :Sunset Shimmer: chrząka :Festival Artist: Hej, uważaj! :Sunset Shimmer: Wybacz. Myślałam, że przychodzisz później. Zapamiętam to na przyszłość. Dzień siedemnasty– widzie malarza przy food truck tuż przed tym nim zerwał, że swoją dziewczyną. To nie przez ciebie, to przez nią. A wiedźmą nie jestem. Ja tu lepiej już pójdę. :Artysta festiwalu: Wiesz co... ja radzie ci uciekać! :Sunset Shimmer: Uciekać od problemów? Zaraz... Tego sposobu jeszcze nie próbowałam. :uruchamia się :wrum :opon :Twilight Sparkle: skamle Sunset! Zwolnij! :Equestria Girls: krzyczą :Sunset Shimmer: Musze jakoś wyrwać z tej paranoi! Może jak wyjadę z kempingu, to wreszcie skończy! :Pinkie Pie: Ale. O czym. Ty. W ogóle gadasz?! :Sunset Shimmer: To się dzieje przez ciebie! :Equestria Girls: krzyczą :wydechu :gaśnie :skrzypi] :Pinkie Pie: Czy chcesz powiedzieć, że przemysł kalendarzowy uknuł spisek, żeby ciągle było dzisiaj, po to by mogli oszczędzić na papierze?! :Sunset Shimmer: Nie, Ja wcale tak nie mówię. :Pinkie Pie: Tak. Ale to oczywiste. :Sunset Shimmer: Przepraszam, że porwałam wóz kiedy spaliście, ale próbowałam wszystkiego obróć ucieczki. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... Mogło nastąpić uszkodzenie czasoprzestrzeni spowodować miejscową blokadę ... :Twilight Sparkle I Sunset Shimmer: ...a więc rzeczywistość się zagięła i wczorajszy dzień się powtarza. :Twilight Sparkle I Sunset Shimmer: Musiałaś tego często doświadczać. :Twilight Sparkle i Sunset Shimmer: Dobra dowiodłaś swego! Stop! :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha Czas się zapętlił, bo nie zobaczyłam PostCrush. Ale na koncercie byłam a to nadal trwa. :Twilight Sparkle: Myśli, że tu chodzi tylko PostCrush? :Sunset Shimmer: Ech... :Pinkie Pie: Pewnie zadawałam ci już te pytanie, ale co Księżniczka Twilight myśli o tej sytuacji? :Sunset Shimmer: Dziennik! Oczywiście! Powinnam o tym pomyśleć już dawno. :Pinkie Pie: chichocze No właśnie dlaczego na to nie wpadłaś? A może zapytasz siebie, Jak mogłam przez siedemnaście dni nie spytać mojej przyjaciółki Pinkie Pie o radę? :Sunset Shimmer: Ech... :Twilight Sparkle: Nadal sądzisz, że chodzi tylko o PostCrush? :Applejack: Złe wieści. Zepsuł się rozrząd. Musimy wesłać holowanie. Ale jutro trzeba będzie zapłacić gotówką. :Rainbow Dash: ziewa :Sunset Shimmer: sarkastycznie Jutro? Jasne. Dostaną milion dolców jak go dociekam! :ptaków : Sunset Shimmer '': chrapanie : telefon, dźwięki alarmu :'Sunset Shimmer': Och? :uderzenie :'Sunset Shimmer': jęczy :'Twilight Sparkle': chichocze :'Rainbow Dash': Festiwalu dzień pierwszy! Ale będzie się działo! :walnięcie! :'Sunset Shimmer': Ał! :'Rainbow Dash': Och! Ups, sorki. Obiecuję, że będę bardziej uważać. :'Sunset Shimmer': Nie, Rainbow Dash. Nie będziesz! Powtarzasz to codziennie, ale nie uważasz! Dlaczego się nie zmieniasz?! :'Rainbow Dash': Okeeeej... :'Pinkie Pie': Fanka PostCrush która trzy kropki ma? Pinkie Pie! :'Pinkie Pie': Myślisz, że Księżniczka Twilight pomoże ci z tą czasową zakąską? :'Sunset Shimmer': wzdycha Mam taką nadzieje. :'Pinkie Pie': pije :brzęczenie :'Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle': Sunset, przewertowałam księgi wygląda na to, że znalazłaś pewien equestrianski artefakt. :'Sunset Shimmer': Ja to mam farta. :'Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle': Obracacz Czasu. Nie wiem skąd się wziął w waszym świecie, ale gdy go uruchomi ma moc zapętlania czasu. To co doświadczasz to nie jest magiczna pomyłka ani przypadkowy urok. Ktoś rozmyślnie używa Obracacza Czasu. :'Sunset Shimmer': Jak odkryjemy kto przy pomocy Obracacza wywołał pętle wtedy będzie można ją wreszcie zakończyć. Powiedzmy dziewczynom, że mamy misje. :'Rainbow Dash': Do tego co będzie działo wieczorem... kontynuuje :'Pinkie Pie': Ten kto ma Obracacz Czasu jest obróć ciebie jedyną osobą, która nie jest tym samym miejscu i nie robi tego samego codziennie. Zauważyłeś kogoś, kto tu nie pasuje? Kogo jest podejrzanego? Kto... jest tym złym?! :'Sunset Shimmer': Nie wydaje mi się, bo jak? Przeżywam ciągle to samo! :'i Bon Bon' ::Każdy dzień ten sam, trzeba :'Sunset Shimmer': Dzień za dniem. Chwila. Co to było? :'festiwalu' ::Dzień za dniem i dzień za dniem ::Dzień za dniem i – :'Sunset Shimmer': Hej, czekaj czego słuchasz? :'Artysta festiwalu': Ech. :'Dazzlings' ::Ciągle to samo, czy zbudzi się :'Sunset Shimmer': Ten trop może być właściwy. :'Dazzlings' ::Nowa pasja, pasja, pasja :'Equestria Girls': wzdychają :'Pinkie Pie': W programie festiwalu ich nie było! :'Sunset Shimmer': Kogo? :'Rainbow Dash': Przecież straciły głos! Pewnie posługują się magią! :'Applejack': A może jest to po prostu playback. :'Rainbow Dash': One by nie! Chwila, co ja gadam? To jest zupełnie w ich stylu. :'Sunset Shimmer': Ale o kim wy mówicie?! wzdycha :'Dazzlings' ::Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, już czas ::Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, już czas ::Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, już czas odnaleźć magię :'Sunset Shimmer': The Dazzlings wróciły?! :'Dazzlings' ::Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh ::Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh ::Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh ::Ooh... :wiwatuje :'Adagio Dazzle': wzdycha To była piosenka Odnaleźć magię. głosem Ludzi ochłapie. :zwrotny z mikrofonu :'Sunset Shimmer': Na serio? :'Rarity': Nad melodią to mogły trochę popracować. :'Sunset Shimmer': Hej to Dazzlings wywołały tę pętle czasu! :'Rarity': To wcale nie tłumaczy kiepskiej kompozycji. :'Rainbow Dash': I co teraz zamierzasz zrobić? :'Sunset Shimmer': Nowa misja– musimy się dostać na backstage. :'Twilight Sparkle': Mamy wejściówki na backstage tylko na jutro, a ty nie jesteś żadnym vipem. :'Sunset Shimmer': jęczy :'Pinkie Pie': Jak dla mnie jesteś najważniejsza vipem. :'Sunset Shimmer': Najlepiej to załatwić z nim. :'Snips': Ech, my tylko chcemy autograf. :'Snips''' i Snails: płaczą :Twilight Sparkle: Ych. :Fluttershy: On jest najgorszy. :Rainbow Dash: Je. :Rarity: Och, ja. :Pinkie Pie: Ten słabiak nie ma, że mną żadnych szans! Ja to załatwię! :Sunset Shimmer: Czekaj! Jeśli chcesz pomóż, daj mi opracować plan. Nie rozpraszaj się, nie odlatuj, nie... odchodź, kiedy mówię do ciebie. :Pinkie Pie: Czy zeszłe lato nie pracował pan na och...? :Ochroniarz: Targach kociej karmy? :Pinkie Pie: samym czasie Targach kociej karmy? Och, zgadza się! Mm-hmm! I pan był tym który... :Ochroniarz: Tak. Oni... mnie... wylali! :Pinkie Pie: Z powodu, mmm... zaraz, co tam się stało? :Ochroniarz: Chciałem wziąć ze sobą do domu kotka, all right? Ale to było brew przepisom! :Sunset Shimmer: jęczy Jeśli ona to knoci, to będę musiał jutro zacząć od nowa! :Pinkie Pie: To był pomarańczowy kot? :Ochroniarz: Pręgowany! Spytaj jak się wabił! Zaraz to zobaczysz! :Pinkie Pie: Jak on się wabił—? :cięcie :drzwi :Pinkie Pie: Ochh. To wcale nie miało być tak. skomle :Sunset Shimmer: Nie martw się. Coś razem wymyślimy. Dla uwięzionej czasie, dzisiejsza porażka to jutrzejszy sukces. : telefon, dźwięki alarmu :Rainbow Dash: Festiwalu dzień pierwszy! Ale będzie się działo! :walnięcie! :Rainbow Dash: Och! Ych, sorki. :Fluttershy: śmiech Sorry. :Pinkie Pie: Fanka PostCrush która trzy kropki ma? Ło! :plask :pisk :Adagio Dazzle: głosem Ludzi ochłapie. :zwrotny z mikrofonu :wiwatuje :Snips: Ech, my tylko chcemy autograf. :Snips i Snails: płaczą :Ochroniarz: oddech :muzyka pop :Sunset Shimmer: To kotek dla pana ma na imię Hatti. :kotka :Ochroniarz: łzawi Dzień dobry kiciu. :Sunset Shimmer: Skoro przez cały dzień broni wstępu, to jak pan chce kogokolwiek pościć... do swojego serca? :Ochroniarz: No racja... Dobra wchodzie na backstage dziewczyny! :Pinkie Pie: Powaga? Łoł, Dzięki! Genialny pomysł, Sunset! :Sunset Shimmer: Razem na niego wpadliśmy. :van otwierają się :Sonata Dusk: Łuuu, to był nasz najlepszy występ! :Aria Blaze: Ta pętla naprawdę działa. :Adagio Dazzle: No pewka działa. Bo to jest mój patent. :Sunset Shimmer: Wiedziałam! Założę, że Obracacz Czasu trzymają gdzieś busie. :Pinkie Pie: Tym masz głowę. Zobacz, niby takie gwiazdy a busik skromny. : van się zamykają : van otwierają się :Sunset Shimmer: Zostań i trzymaj wartę. Gdyby ktoś będzie szedł od razu mnie wołaj . : van się zamykają :Pinkie Pie: Się robi! Nikogo nie przepuście! Nie przepnie ani mysz! Ni y! Na, na, na! :Adagio Dazzle: Chwila. Czy któraś pamiętała, żeby wyjąć chleb z tostera? :Aria Blaze:To nie ja jestem specem od wzniecania pożarów. :Sonata Dusk: szydzi Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że tacosy będą nim jarać? :Adagio Dazzle: jęczy Jesteście tak totalnie irytujące. Wracajmy. :Pinkie Pie: Stoję na warcie. Takie mam— nosem Co tak pachnie? nosem Czy to możliwe? przełyka,sapie To są te słynne chrupiące cynamonowe churros od Puffed Pastry! skomle Ale to nie jest dobry moment, żeby po nie iść. Ale nibym tak wzięła dwie porcje, Sunset zjadłaby ze mną. Nie! Nie ulegnę pokusie! mdleje Nie. Nie, nie, nie! dysząc Idę... Nie! Nie! skomle :Sunset Shimmer: Tu nie ma. Nie jęczy Ych, gdzie to jest? :trzask :Sunset Shimmer: Kto zostawia tosty w tosterze? Naprawdę. :vana otwierają się :Adagio Dazzle: Nawet nie myśl o zjedzeniu naszych tostów, Sunset Shimmer! :Sunset Shimmer: śmiech, wzdycha Myliłam się. To jest najgorszy możliwy moment na churros. :Adagio Dazzle: Co ty wyprawiasz naszym busie? :Sunset Shimmer: Wcale nie przepraszam, Adagio. Już pora, żebyś włączyła tryb powtórkowy. Słyszałam jak mówiłaś, że pętla czasu to twój pomysł. :Adagio Dazzle: Pętla czasu? Co? Zapętliliśmy wokal. :Dazzlings: śmiech :Adagio Dazzle: oddech Hej! :Sunset Shimmer: Ty mówisz prawdę. :Adagio Dazzle: No pewnie, że tak! :Sunset Shimmer: Ale piosenka. Ciągle to samo, dzień za dniem. :Adagio Dazzle: To o tym, że utknęłam tym żałosnym ludzkim świecie bez krztyny magii i nadziej na powrót do Equestrii. :Aria Blaze: A tak w ogóle, jeśli jest tu gdzieś equestrianska magia, zaklepujemy ją. :Sunset Shimmer: Myślałam, że jeśli ktokolwiek chciał powtórzyć dzień i naprawić swoje błędy, to wasz trójka. :Adagio Dazzle: Naszym błędem było użycie mocy do manipulowania Liceum Canterlot, poniosłyśmy za to srogą karę utratę magii. :Sonata Dusk: Chyba, że mowa o magii śpiewania z playbacku. :Adagio Dazzle: Nie robię tego! Jedno mogę ci powiedzieć dla nasz każdy nowy dzień jest powtórką, że zwykłego życia. :Sonata Dusk: Spróbuj tego kiedyś. :Dazzlings: śmiech :Sunset Shimmer: Nie mogę! :Aria Blaze: Biedna Sunset Shimmer. Jesteś zła? :Sunset Shimmer: Ja nie mam nowych dni,rozumiecie? Powtarzam ten dzień Na okrągło! Nic się nie zmienia! Nawet nie wiecie jak mam dość tego, że Pinkie Pie zawsze wszystko psuje bo musi biedź po churros! Ja nie cierpię churros! :Pinkie Pie: Och. Ja , ... chciałam ci powiedzieć, że Dazzlings wróciły, ale widzie, że widzisz, że one cie widzą i mnie też widzisz, więc, ym... nara. płacze Fajny macie bus! :Sunset Shimmer: Nie, Pinkie! Naprawdę nie chciałam! :Adagio Dazzle: Jeśli każdy dzień jest taki sam, może to ty powinnaś się zmienić. : van zamknięte : odjeżdża :Pinkie Pie: płacze :wzdycha :Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie Pie, czekaj! Przepraszam. :Pinkie Pie: Nie ma sprawy! Czy przekonałaś Dazzlings, żeby zgięły pętle czasu? skomle :Sunset Shimmer: Nie. To wcale nie one. :Pinkie Pie: Och. Cóż... Znajdę sobie jakoś miło kolejkę do czekania, żeby znów wszystkiego nie zepsuć. szlocha Chce, żebyś miała udany dzień, Sunset. płacze :Sunset Shimmer: Ty też, Pinkie Pie. :telefon, dźwięki alarmu :Twilight Sparkle: chichocze :Rainbow Dash: Festiwalu dzień pierwszy! Ale będzie się działo! :Sunset Shimmer: Nie dzisiaj! :Applejack: ...Co tak się puszysz jak indor! :Fluttershy: śmieje się :Pinkie Pie: Fanka PostCrush, która trzy kropki ma? :Sunset Shimmer: Nazywa się Pinkie Pie, bo jej imię trzy kropki nad i ma! :Fluttershy: Ochhh. się Nie złe. :Sunset Shimmer: Nie dociekanie twoje, mud! :Twilight Sparkle: Uchh, wszystko porządku? :Sunset Shimmer: Doskonale. :Pinkie Pie: Ile kolejek?! Ach! Ten festiwal genialnie się zaczyna! :Sunset Shimmer: No racja! Wybierz kolejkę, którą chcesz. Wszystkie idą wolno, ale bezpieczeństwo to sztuka. Pośpiech jej nie służy. :brzęczyk :Pinkie Pie: oddech Wygrajmy ten odlotowy tandem?! :Applejack: No to dobrej zabawy! :Pinkie Pie: Wystarczy odgadnąć ile cukierków jest w słoju. A mój słodkościowy zmysł mówi... trzysta pięć! :brzęczyk :Pinkie Pie: Aaach. :Sunset Shimmer: pięćset siedemdziesiąt dwa i pół, licząc zieloną żelka, którego kawałek zjadłaś na parkingu. :Pinkie Pie: Haaa! :Sunset Shimmer i Pinkie Pie: chichocą :pisk :Pinkie Pie: się, sapie :Sunset Shimmer i Pinkie Pie: się :Pinkie Pie: Och, Sunset! się :zdjęć :Sunset Shimmer i Pinkie Pie: się :Sunset Shimmer: gwizda :Pinkie Pie: oddech :plum :Sunset Shimmer i Pinkie Pie: się :się otwierają :Pinkie Pie: chichocze :Pinkie Pie: To mój najlepszy dzień w życiu! A teraz grand finale! Post—! nosem Co tak pachnie? :Sunset Shimmer: Zobaczysz, chodź, że mną. :Puffed Pastry: Zapraszam na słynne chrupiące cynamonowe churros! Spieszcie się, bo są tak świeże i pyszne, że zaraz rozejdą! :Pinkie Pie: oddech Skąd to wiedziałaś?! :Sunset Shimmer: stłumiono Dwa razy. :Pinkie Pie: nosem :Sunset Shimmer: Słuchaj zachowywałam się jak egoistka,ale już wiem, że fajny dzień wcale nie jest fajny... bez ciebie. :Pinkie Pie: Ochhh. :szczęk :Sunset Shimmer: Ał! Ale te ciastka są twarde! Czuje jakbym gryzła metalowy pręt. :Pinkie Pie: chichocze No ważnie! głośno :Stażysta festiwalu: Puffed Pastry Ten twój dostawczak znów mi zgasł i musiałem wracać na piechotę! Znajdź sobie innego kierowce, które zawieszę churros dla PostCrush, ponieważ ja odchodzę! :Sunset Shimmer i Pinkie Pie: się :Pinkie Pie: Kiedy nie ma dla Pinkie, wszystko samo wspaniale się układa? :Sunset Shimmer: Tego nie dało się przewidzieć nawet szalonych planach. :Pinkie Pie: Uch, Myślisz, że nasz polubią! Pewnie z nimi już spotkałaś. Powiedz mi co będzie! :Sunset Shimmer: się Nie. To pierwszy raz. I cieszę się, że nasz dynamiczny duet jest tu komplecie. Gotowa? : do drzwi : się otwierają :Sunset Shimmer: Specjalna dostawa! :Pinkie Pie: Jesteśmy waszymi wielkimi fankami! :Supernova Zap: Heeeej. Gość, który zwykle nam to przywozy wygląda jak dwie dziewczyny. :uderzenie :Supernova Zap: Sensie, dzisiaj zamówiłyśmy to po raz pierwszy! A wczoraj był, um... inny dzień. :Sunset Shimmer: To dzisiaj różnie bywa. :Kiwi Lollipop: No jasne. Fajne się wami gada, ale już pora... no wiecie... Wyjść na scenę. :Pinkie Pie: Oczywiste! Nie zatrzymujemy wasz. Chodź, Sunset. :Sunset Shimmer: Ale zanim pójdziecie, to mam takie marzenie, by ucisnąć wam dłonie. Bo chce podziękować za waszą muzykę i to wszystko co mi zrobiłyście. To znaczy dla mnie. :Kiwi Lollipop: Na życzenie naszej fanki. :magii :Kiwi Lollipop: Jutro wszystko musi pójść perfekt! To jest nasze być albo nie być! :Supernova Zap: wzdycha Mówisz to jakbym tego nie wiedziała, K-Lo! :dźwięki :Supernova Zap: Łu... :magii :Lollipop ::(Yeah) :PostCrush ::Sobą być to jest najlepszy cel ::Tylko ty jak żyć najlepiej wiesz :magii :PostCrush ::Pracuj wciąż tak jak my ::Wszystko wiesz, więc spełniaj, spełniaj swe sny :magii :PostCrush ::Miej cel i sobą bądź ::Miej cel i sobą bądź :magii :wiwatuje :Kiwi Lollipop: jęczy Twój wokal? Jest do niczego! Ym! Masakra! :Supernova Zap: jęczy Nieważne! Przecież możemy to jeszcze powtórzyć! :magii :Sunset Shimmer: oddech Znalazłyście Obracacz Czasu! To przez wasz jest ta pętla czasowa! :Supernova Zap: Zaraz. Jak przeczytałaś mi mózg? :Kiwi Lollipop: Zamierzamy zapętlać koncert, aż będzie perfekt! Ale taka fanka jak ty nie kuma. :Supernova Zap: Chyba, że ty jesteś taką fanką, która to kuma. :Kiwi Lollipop: Wiesz, że fani nigdy tego nie kumają. :Sunset Shimmer: Ale ja, tak. Też chciałam, żeby wszystko wychodziło idealnie. Ale teraz wiem, że tak nie da. :Supernova Zap: A ja wiem, że da! :Kiwi Lollipop: A teraz, kiedy już jest jasne, że znacie nasz sekrecik, nigdy więcej nie zostaniecie puszczone na ten festiwal. :Sunset Shimmer: Proszę bardzo. Zrób nam zdjęcia i wywieź. One tak jutro znikną. :Kiwi Lollipop: A o rysunkach słyszałaś? :Sunset Shimmer: Wszystko się resetuje. :Supernova Zap: Ty nie i my to samo. A teraz postójcie chwile bez ruchu,chodziłam, kiedyś na plastykę i zapełniam wasz, że narysuje wasze podobizny tak wiernie, że ochrona przy wejściu nie puści wasz na ten teren za żadne skarby! :Kiwi Lollipop: Za żadne skarby! :Pinkie Pie: Nie! :Kiwi Lollipop: Tak, niestety. :Supernova Zap: Mmmm-hmmmm. Ochrona! Kod seledynowy – psychofanki nasz atakują! :Sunset Shimmer: Niech pan okazje wreszcie ludziom trochę serca, zamiast być takim bezdusznym?! :się zamykają :Sunset Shimmer: Mam ostatnią szanse, żeby to przerwać, zanim utknę tu do końca życia! :Sunset Shimmer: Wymyśl coś, Sunset. No dalej myśl! Okej... możemy wejść na drzewo przywiązać tu linę, rozhuśtać się i... wzdycha Na co ja liczę? Wszystko przepadło. :Pinkie Pie: Na szczęście ja jestem tu z tobą. :Sunset Shimmer: A wiesz co? To może sprawić, że bycie więźniem festiwalu muzycznego nie będzie, aż takie straszne. :Pinkie Pie: wącha Co tak pachnie? nosem Czy to możliwe? oddech To są te słynne chrupiące cynamonowe churros od Puffed Pastry! :Sunset Shimmer: Ach, Tak. Ym, to było niezbyt jadalne dla mnie. :Sunset Shimmer i Pinkie Pie: Jakbym gryzła metalowy pręt! :Pinkie Pie: szepcząc Churros to magia! :się otwierają się :Ochroniarz: Hej! Wy tam! Pamiętam wasz. :Sunset Shimmer: Na prawdę? :Ochroniarz: Tak. Ty jedna pojęłaś sens mojego motto ochrony . A te dzieciak w ogóle nie rozumieją. :Pinkie Pie: My rozumiemy! :Ochroniarz: Więc pomyślałem, Człowieku te dziewczyny nie zrobiły nic złego. To tylko fanki. I wcale nie zachowywały się ... agresywnie. :Pinkie Pie: Jesteśmy łagodne jak owieczki! :Ochroniarz: Wiem, że lubcie zespół PostCrush. A ponieważ ja wierzę karmę, to myślę, że powinienem wasz jednak puścić na ten koncert. :Sunset Shimmer: Jeny. Jest pan, najlepszym ochroniarzem na świecie! :Ochroniarz: Oh, nie gadaj. chichocze Wchodzie! :Sunset Shimmer: Ostatnia misja– odebrać K-Lo Obracacz Czasu i obrócić, przekręcić go– jęczy Po prostu wyłączyć! Czekaj. :Pinkie Pie: Stało się coś? :Sunset Shimmer: Rzecz tym, że...Ja już widziałam PostCrush. A jeśli teraz przerwiemy pętle czasu, to ty ich nie zobaczysz. Być może kolejnych koncertów już nigdy nie będzie. :Pinkie Pie: szydzi Wygłupiasz się?! Wpakowały moja przyjaciółkę pętle czasu, bez ze mnie na parę tygodni! One mnie jeszcze popamiętają! :Supernova Zap: wzdycha Męczy mnie przeżywanie na okrągło tego samego dnia. Niech to będzie nasz ostatni występ? :Kiwi Lollipop: Umówiliśmy się, Su-Z. Nie skończymy póki nie osiągniemy perfekcji. :bum :Pinkie Pie: Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale... :Sunset Shimmer: ...ty masz coś co nie należy do ciebie. :Supernova Zap: oddech A kto wasz tutaj puścił?! :Sunset Shimmer: Dawaj Obracacz Czasu, ale już! :Kiwi Lollipop: Nie ma o czym gadać! Jako wielkie fanki chcecie,żeby ten koncert był perfekt! :Sunset Shimmer: Ach. Perfekcja to iluzja. Co nie, Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: Tak! chrząknięcie Trzeba wykorzystać na maksa to co się ma! :stukot :Kiwi Lollipop: warczy :Supernova Zap: Yah! :Sunset Shimmer: chrząkanie :Kiwi Lollipop: Oddawaj to! :Sunset Shimmer i Kiwi Lollipop: chrząkają Łoł! : bing :fisk :brzęk :Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Kiwi Lollipop i Supernova Zap: chrząkają :Spiker: A teraz znieście trzy potężne okrzyki na cześć dwu super dziewczyn, które przyjechały tu, żeby zagrać jeden nie zapomniany koncert! Przed wami PostCruuuuush! :wzdycha :Sunset Shimmer: chrząka :dźwięki :bum :Kiwi Lollipop: szloch Nasza twórczość została zniszczona! Od tego koncertu zależało wszystko! A ty to zrujnowałaś! :wiwatuje :Sunset Shimmer: Jesteś tego pewna? :Tłum: śpiewanie PostCrush! PostCrush! PostCrush! :Sunset Shimmer: Wasi fani nie oczekują perfekcji. Chcą usłyszeć jak dajecie czadu i dobrze bawić. Czasem to właśnie pomyłki i głupie wpadki sprawiają, że coś wychodzi po prostu super. To jest najfajniejsze muzyce na żywo. To jest najfajniejsze przyjaźni. :wiwatuje Kategoria:Transkrypty